


Cherry Trap

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rating: NC17, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: How a famous dancer and rapper ended up being a sex slave of an 18 year old
Relationships: Henry Lau/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 14





	1. Birthday Boy

EunHyuk was a star, he was a famous dancer and rapper, he wrote songs and he was in a dozen of commercials for many products. He was surrounded by girls and fans lined up in his every shows, he got a tight schedule and he was just going to start his debut as a drama actor. His career was flourishing.

That’s why when he woke up with a splitting headache and found himself tied to a bench similar to a gynocologist chair, he was confused. He tried to scream, but found that he was gagged. His legs were spread and his arms were secured to the back. And to make everything worse, he was naked. Several men with face masks and lab coats were in the room, they ignored his attempts to catch their attention.

Is this a prank? A new TV show? Did they kidnapped him? What do these people want from him? EunHyuk’s questions were left unanswered. Did they know who he was? His management would be searching for him!

His hopes to be rescued died as days changed. He was kept in the lab for days, and during that time, he was checked, injected and poked all over. Finally, after almost a week living like a lab rat, one of the men in lab coat talked to him.

“EunHyuk, you are taken to this facility because you were bought ...”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Nobody buys me ...!! ... Aaaaaaagh ...!” EunHyuk’s protest was cut as electric wave hit his nerves, causing his body to convulsed in shock.

“You are not allowed to talk unless you were asked to, you are now belong to your master, he tells you what you have to do and you shall obey!”

“What the fuck are you ... AAAAAH!” another electric shock raked EunHyuk’s body.

“You are one tough guy aren’t you?” the man looked amused, “We’ll have fun breaking you ...”

Despite EunHyuk’s hard resolves not to break in, the man who called himself ‘The Trainer’ was persistent. After days of torture and weird medical procedures, EunHyuk gave up. He let himself be the doll for someone The Trainer referred as his new master.

"Your new purpose in life is to be useful and obedient to your master", he was told many times, over and over again.

And that day arrived, HyukJae was washed before he was led to lay on a bench in a different room. He was bound and positioned on the bench. A clown mask was placed on his face and a ribbon was tied around his waist. He couldn’t talk, as he was gagged with a gag ball.

Some new people came to see him, one of them sang happy birthday and conversation was heard. EunHyuk sighed to himself, he was once a well known singer and dancer, people respected him and now he was a gift for someone’s 18th birthday? How tragic is that? 

“Go ahead Henry, you can open your present!” so his new Master's name is Henry.

“Is this really for me Hyung?” the new voice was light, Henry was only 18 after all.

“Of course, he’s completely yours.”

His mask was taken off abruptly and a boy (EunHyuk was sure that kid was not even 18 because he looked so young!) squealed in delight.

“It’s really him! You got me EunHyuk! Hyung! Thank you!” the boy called Henry jumped in joy.

How sick were they?! Instead of getting him a puppy for his birthday, they decided to kidnap and enslave a person?!!

“But you have to take responsibility on him, understand?” the older guy smiled.

The boy touched EunHyuk’s skin delicately, “Wow ... he’s mine ... you look better than your photos, EunHyuk!” he cooed.

“Hrmpffft!” EunHyuk struggled against his bondage. He was not going to let himself being a toy for this boy! However, his struggle was cut as electric jolt shocked him, leaving him limping and panting.

“Sunsaengnim, why do you have to do that?!” Henry questioned, “You’re hurting him!”

“Don’t worry Henry-sshi, the electric shock is not hurting him at all, it’s just reminding him what he’s not allowed to do, this slave is not yet fully broken, sometimes he still thinks that he’s a free man, that’s why I keep him gagged and bound”, the Trainer told Henry in such tone as if what he did was as harmless as training a dog to sit.

“He’s not hurt?”

“Of course not, see? He’s breathing normal again”, the Trainer pointed at EunHyuk, still slightly panting from the shock.

“Can we have him today?” the older man asked The Trainer, “It’s my brother’s birthday and I’ve promised him that he could have his slave as a birthday present.”

“This one? Well ... he’s not done with his training yet”, the Trainer explained, while Henry was fascinated by EunHyuk’s body, he traced his fingers on EunHyuk’s skin, from his chest to his abs and back up again.

“I already promised my brother that he could have his present today, Henry will be disappointed ...”

“I have an idea, Henry-sshi can claim his ownership to this slave today but then this slave has to stay with us for another week before he can take his new slave home”, the Trainer suggested, “This slave is still resisting some treatments, it could be dangerous for the young master.”

The older man thought about it for a second before agreeing.

“Afterall, a slave is more likely to break after being claimed for the first time”, the Trainer continued.

After explaining to Henry about the situation, ZhouMi left the room with the Trainer, patting Henry’s back. The other people also left, so EunHyuk was alone with Henry.

“Wow ... I still can’t believe this ...” Henry was still caressing EunHyuk’s body and face, admiration clear on his feature, “I wish I could take off your gag so I can hear you talk but they said I shouldn’t do that”.

“Hmmmph ...!” EunHyuk tried to talk, he felt really low, being a slave for a boy and being treated like a pet

“They said I should claim you”, Henry told EunHyuk softly, “I hope you enjoy it ...” he arranged EunHyuk’s legs so they were parted.

EunHyuk panicked, was he going to be fucked by this boy? He had suspected that he was trained as a sex slave but he never thought that his new owner would be a boy this young! He tried to protest, shaking his head and making muffled sounds.

“Stop that!” Henry said sternly.

“Hmmppffff!! Hmmmmpfft!!” HyukJae kept struggling.

To EunHyuk’s shock, suddenly Henry pressed the electric shock button and sent HyukJae to another convulsion.

As EunHyuk was calming down, Henry touched his cheek softly, “Don’t do that again, understand?”

HyukJae was still gasping, too busy to control his body, to protest.

“You’re really pretty”, Henry commented, “When I saw your photo at Men’s Health magazine this year, I knew that I should have you”, he smiled as he stroke EunHyuk’s body.

Henry took the bottle of lubricant on the table, he smeared the thick gel around EunHyuk’s opening and EunHyuk squirmed. There was no way he would let this kid to fuck him! He was straight and definitely wouldn’t want anything entering him from that side. Henry seemed to be experienced, he pushed a finger into EunHyuk’s virginal orifice, EunHyuk tightened his muscles, hoping to repel the intrusion. 

Thi was not new, being in the facility, they'd poked and plugged EunHyuk many times before, although the devices used were not thicker than a finger. Usually they'd give him another dose of electric shock for his cooperation and let his muscles loose.

“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself”, Henry warned him, but of course EunHyuk wouldn’t let the boy entering his body just like that. He was supposed to be fucking the women, not having a boy fucking him! Instead of using the electric prod on EunHyuk, Henry added more lubrication and patiently coaxed EunHyuk's body to loosen up.

When the second finger entered his hole, EunHyuk whimpered in pain. Henry stopped for a while before continuing to loosen up EunHyuk’s anal muscles, preparing EunHyuk for what to come.

“I hope I don’t hurt you too much ...” Henry positioned himself, he pulled his erection from his pants, EunHyuk found the boy was well endowed despite his boyish face. Henry put lubrication on his organ and rubbed his swollen organ against EunHyuk’s opening.

“Hmmff ... “ EunHyuk shook his head, pleading Henry to stop.

“You’ll feel good later, I promise”, Henry said, he wiped EunHyuk’s teary eyes before pushing his manhood into EunHyuk.

“HMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFH!!” EunHyuk would be screaming if he wasn’t gagged. The pain was excruciating, EunHyuk struggled against his bond to escape the pain but the shackles securing his limbs were too strong.

“It’s alright ...” Henry kissed his tears, “You’re so ... ugh ... tight ... you’re sucking me in ... so good ...”

EunHyuk closed his eyes, his breath came in short gasps. Henry waited until EunHyuk was getting used to his size, he pumped EunHyuk’s limp member, caressing the shaft and cupping his balls, pressing against EunHyuk’s perineum and licking his ear lobe. As EunHyuk was relaxing, he pulled back, only to ram back in. This time he touched something inside EunHyuk that sent a strange sensation. Henry smiled to himself when he saw EunHyuk was getting aroused. He tried to hit the same spot again and again, EunHyuk’s eyes rolled to the back of his eyes as Henry kept abusing the little nub inside him, sending more pleasure to his body. EunHyuk had never felt like this before.

Despite the pleasure he was experiencing, deep inside his right mind, EunHyuk was deeply humiliated. He was a man with dignity, people respected him, and he was straight, but a boy younger than himself for good several years, was fucking him like a fuck toy and he was getting aroused at the treatment.

“Uuffmh!” EunHyuk let out a whimpering moan, he reached his climax with Henry’s hand masturbating him. White thick liquid spurted from his organ to his abs and some to Henry’s shirt. Henry didn’t seem to mind, as he was getting close to his release. As EunHyuk’s muscles gripped him harder, Henry reached his orgasm, filling EunHyuk with his seed for the first time.

The orgasm was like a knife that sliced EunHyuk’s heart, that was the last of his pride.

Henry pulled away from EunHyuk, he cleaned himself and put his pants back on. He saw tears falling from EunHyuk’s eyes, his face red in shame, he was utterly defeated.

Unfortunately Henry saw it differently, “Don’t cry ...” he wiped EunHyuk’s tears, “Did I hurt you that much?” he turned EunHyuk’s face to meet his eyes, “I promise I’ll take you home as soon as possible, I’m sure you’ll feel better when you’re not tied like this”, he told EunHyuk.

EunHyuk had no choice but to let the boy caressing his face telling him about his new life as a slave, which seemed to be great from Henry's point of view.

"I'm going to buy you a nice collar, the best collar with real diamonds, you'll look stunning Hyukkie", Henry kissed his cheek, "But you need to be good for me, I'll pick you up next week, okay?"

A knock on the door, and Henry let them in.

“Wow you made him orgasmed, Henry-sshi”, the Trainer said, while ZhouMi was looking proud behind him, “You’re a natural master, Henry-sshi!”

Henry only smiled at the compliment, “I hope I can take him home soon, but if you think he’ll need to be trained for a couple of more days, I can wait, but please, don’t make him cry too much”.

“Thank you Henry-sshi”, the Trainer replied, “We’ll make sure that he’s properly broken and he will make a good slave for you.”

EunHyuk wished this was just another sick dream.


	2. A Slave's Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Henry got a friend coming over, Kim RyeoWook was another spoiled rich boy who went to the same school as Henry.

“Wow! Your slave is so cute! Is he really EunHyuk?” 

Today Henry got a friend coming over, Kim RyeoWook was another spoiled rich boy who went to the same school as Henry. He looked at EunHyuk with giddy eyes and excitement.

Henry grinned proudly, “Of course, he’s the one”, he motioned to EunHyuk to sit next to him on the sofa and EunHyuk obliged.

It had been a year since EunHyuk was kidnapped and taken to be a sex slave. He was a birthday present for Henry, the youngest son of the most powerful CEO in Asia. The training was terrible, the harder he fought, the harder the treatment he received. After enduring weeks of training, EunHyuk was finally broken, he gave up all hopes of being rescued or escaping and swallowed his pride.

“I remember I used to jerk off to his magazine cover last year”, RyeoWook laughed, “And now you got him in person, you’re so lucky, Henry!”

“I know!” Henry’s hand played with EunHyuk’s dark brown hair, the former artist had his head on Henry’s lap like a kitten, “My parents thought he’s too expensive and wouldn’t spend that much of money, but then Hyung bought him for me, isn’t that great?”

EunHyuk was wearing almost nothing apart for the tight black boxer and the collar on his neck. The collar was blue, studded with diamonds and on the front, a heart shaped charm was attached to the collar. He was degraded to the level of a house pet and there was nothing he could do to heal his broken pride.

“So ... what does he do?” RyeoWook asked.

“Are you kidding me? He does everything! He gives the best blow job and his body is so delicious, I could eat him!” Henry beamed, “I enrolled him in special classes, now he’s a perfect doll!”

“Classes? What class?”

“I put him on a nipple play course, it’s only for a couple of days and it was worth it!”

“Really? What did they do in that class?” RyeoWook chuckled in disbelief.

“They taught his body to be sensitive, can you believe that? The Trainer used ice, electrocution, clamps, and all kinds of things to make his nipples hard and sensitive, now he’s really sensitive and gets aroused easily”, Henry explained, “Tell RyeoWook how sensitive you are, Hyukkie”.

“Uh ...” EunHyuk blushed, but he answered anyways, the harsh conditioning he'd gone through made him do whatever his master asked him to without thinking, “I like it when Henry-sshi licks my nipples, or play with them with his fingers, but I don’t like to be bitten ... I don’t like pain”.

RyeoWook was surprised at the blunt answer, “Did you teach him to say that?”

“Of course not!” Henry laughed, “That’s what they teach him at the slave school!”

“What else do they teach him?”

“He just finished his anal sex class and now he knows how to control his ass muscles, so he could do all these wonderful things while I fuck him”, Henry said casually, “And now he can come without having his dick touched, as long as I fuck him in the right angle, right Hyukkie?”

“Yes Henry-sshi ...”

“Do you really enjoy sex with him, EunHyuk?” RyeoWook asked curiously.

“Yes RyeoWook-sshi, I like being fucked by my master very much”, EunHyuk was blushing shamefully as he answered.

“Yah, why don’t you show RyeoWook a nice blow job?” Henry asked EunHyuk, “He’s really good at giving head, he’s a natural!”

Despite all the alarms going off in his head, Henry never shared him, so this was the first time he had sex with someone other than his Master since his enslavement, EunHyuk was properly trained by the best Trainers, so EunHyuk slowly crawled to where the older boy was sitting across the coffee table. He lowered RyeoWook’s zipper using his teeth, freeing RyeoWook’s member from his tight jeans, before taking the younger man’s sex to his mouth. EunHyuk started with some sweet licks on the shaft, before he took the whole thing into his mouth. RyeoWook gave a surprised gasp as his organ was hardening really fast, EunHyuk’s mouth felt soft and heavenly, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting harder into the sweet cavern. He was jerking off with EunHyuk’s picture last year, and now he was fucking the sexy dancer’s mouth. The realisation made him unable to hold on any longer and he came hard into EunHyuk’s throat.

EunHyuk almost gagged as RyeoWook came so suddenly, but he swallowed RyeoWook’s come and licked the spent organ clean before crawling back to his master.

“So what do you think?” Henry was smiling smugly.

“That was amazing!” RyeoWook slumped on his chair, satisfied.

Henry made EunHyuk to sit between his legs, he kissed EunHyuk’s neck, licking the smooth neck and bit EunHyuk’s ear lobe, “He said you’re amazing Hyukkie ...Does sucking him make you hard?” Henry’s fingers travelled to EunHyuk’s chest.

Henry gave EunHyuk his glass of wine to down the taste of RyeoWook's semen on his mouth and EunHyuk gulped the liquid.

"Are you hard because you sucked his dick, Hyukkie?" Henry asked again.

EunHyuk shook his head, but Henry plucked EunHyuk’s nipples, causing EunHyuk to arch his back .

“Why are these two so hard, EunHyukkie?” Henry played with the rock hard nubs.

“Aa-ahn...!” EunHyuk moaned as fingers pinched his sensitive nipples.

“Are you also hard down here, Hyukkie?” Henry’s hand ghosting around EunHyuk’s black boxer. He couldn’t fake it, the boxer was straining against EunHyuk’s arousal and the tip was starting to form a wet spot from EunHyuk’s leaking member.

Henry lowered EunHyuk’s last piece of clothing, revealing his half erection. He toyed with the organ, making EunHyuk whimpered and blushed at the realisation that RyeoWook was watching.

“He’s so cute! He’s blushing!” RyeoWook exclaimed.

“Aww ... are you shy, Hyukkie?” Henry kissed EunHyuk’s cheek, “Don’t worry, it’s just RyeoWookie watching you ...” he made EunHyuk to lift his butt a little, showing a blue plug on EunHyuk’s backside.

“You plugged him?!” RyeoWook was surprised.

“Of course” Henry answered, “It saves time so I don’t need to prepare him whenever I want to fuck him”, he pressed the tip of the plug deeper and EunHyuk moaned, “After all it’s thin so it’s not like he’s hurt”, he tried to pull the plug out, causing EunHyuk’s erection jumped into a higher state of arousal, “Tell him if this hurts, Hyukkie ...”

“It’s f-feels ... aaah ... good”, EunHyuk said, and in the same time, Henry managed to take out the toy, making EunHyuk to let out another wanton moan.

It didn’t take long for Henry to release his own member from his pants and he made EunHyuk to ride him in front of his friend. EunHyuk’s prepared hole swallowed his master’s organ with no difficulties.

RyeoWook watched in facination how EunHyuk bounced on his best friend’s lap, EunHyuk’s skin was smooth and enticing, a thin layer of sweat covered his body. His face blushed a little, knowing how RyeoWook was watching him, but after a while, his expression changed as he concentrated on his pleasure. His plump lips parted, spilling sweet moans every time Henry’s member stabbed him in the right angle. EunHyuk’s shaft now had hardened fully, pre come slicked the head of his arousal. RyeoWook could see how EunHyuk’s pink orifice taking Henry’s organ.

How did Henry changed the professional dancer and rapper into his own play thing like this? RyeoWook was truly amazed.

“Tell RyeoWook how good you feel, Hyukkie”, Henry ordered his slave, his fingers pinched EunHyuk’s swollen nipples.

“Aah... y-yes ... fe-feels good ... in my ... ah ... ass ... oooh ... so deep ... haaaaaaangh ...” EunHyuk’s words were broken and came in sexy pants. Although EunHyuk sang lustful songs in his career, never before RyeoWook heard him using such vulgar voice.

“Uh ... ah ... c-coming ...” EunHyuk gasped, “P-please ... ah ... I need t-to come ...”

“Yes you can come”, Henry told his slave.

With the permission, EunHyuk’s member ejaculated, his come landed on his abs and thighs as he moaned deliciously. Henry could feel the hot tunnel milking his member and he came as well, biting EunHyuk’s neck as he filled EunHyuk’s insides with his seed.

RyeoWook swore, he had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight of EunHyuk reaching his bliss.

An hour later, EunHyuk was securely tucked on Henry’s bed, covered in thick blankets, sleeping. Henry and RyeoWook was in a car, heading to a club to party.

“I think I’m going to get a slave on my birthday” RyeoWook decided.

“Really? Do you have anyone in mind?” Henry was looking at the streets as he drove.

“Choi SiWon.”

“Well he could be quite expensive, actors like him are hard to get, are you sure your parents will buy him for you?” Henry questioned.

RyeoWook grinned, “You’re not the only one who got a generous brother ...”


	3. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry took his pet to dance at a Slave Con and found an interesting offer

EunHyuk sighed as he washed his body in the large bathroom of his master’s mansion. He had lost count of the days since he was taken as Henry’s slave and EunHyuk had gave up all hopes on being free again.

He was once a star, a well known rapper and dancer, guys memorised his rap lines and girls lined up to see him performing, every photo shoot he did always made a fortune for the magazines. How hard the wheel of fate turned, now, he was a pet for a boy younger than himself, having sex with another man was something he never thought of before, now he was forced to be bottom for the younger man, and even worse, he was made to enjoy the sex. He had no choice, Henry owned him, Henry controlled his life and EunHyuk knew that his life depended on Henry.

The news reported that EunHyuk was killed in a surfing accident, his body was never found, EunHyuk silently cried when he saw his funeral on the TV. His life was no longer his afterwards, he belonged to Henry.

Henry was busy lately now that he was 23, he went to university and his time at home was limited. After EunHyuk saw how other masters treated their slaves, EunHyuk was quite thankful for having Henry as his master. Henry always took care of EunHyuk and made sure that all his needs were fulfilled. While most slaves were kept in cages, treated like animals, tortured, or punished cruelly, EunHyuk was allowed to do as he wished as long as he stayed in Henry’s room. He was allowed to watch TV and play video games while Henry was away. 

The only time Henry shared him was when his best friend, RyeoWook, came to see EunHyuk for the first time. He never allow EunHyuk to have sex with other men after that. During the first years EunHyuk was his slavem Henry sometimes brought EunHyuk to clubs or parties, but he got jealous when people touched his slave, so most of the times EunHyuk stayed at home.

He hadn’t done anything worth of any punishment lately, it had been a while since the last time Henry gave him a physical punishment. Sometimes EunHyuk even found himself missing his master when Henry did not come home for days.

When EunHyuk stepped out of the bathroom, a set of clothes were lined out for him on the bed. The pair of blue Adidas training suit reminded EunHyuk of his days as a dancer. A long time a go ... where he was a free man ...

Slowly, EunHyuk picked his collar and put it on. Like pets, slaves were required to wear collars, where the master put a chip to make sure that the pet wouldn’t escape, the chip also contained the information about the pet and who owned the particular pet. EunHyuk’s was blue and studded with diamonds, a heart shaped charm made of larger diamonds and sapphires was where the chip was planted.

He zipped the jacket, the jacket was loose and the collar of the jacket covered the slave collar he was wearing underneath. He checked his reflection on the mirror.

He looked like his old self ...

A pair of arms hugged him from behind, “Are you ready to go?” Henry nuzzled into his neck.

“Yes”, EunHyuk replied.

Henry smiled, he took EunHyuk’s hand into his, “Come”, Henry led EunHyuk out of his room.

*  
The Slave Con was an annual event, it reminded EunHyuk about the same events held by the anime fans where all the fans gathered, only this time, it was mostly traders, masters, and buyers. They held a stage, where proud masters showing off their slaves, and it was the reason why he was here.

As the limo stopped at the front entrance, the door was opened and Henry got off the car with EunHyuk on his side.

Just one look and anyone could see why the place was called the Slave Con. EunHyuk bit his lip as he saw some slaves being unloaded from a car, each slave was bent in a crate too small for his size.

Some other slaves were led by their owner with a leash, they wore almost nothing except for the g-string and a collar, a gag was placed on each of their mouth. EunHyuk was lucky, his Trainers made sure that he was obedient enough to never leave his Master's side, he was never leashed or made to crawl like a dog.

“Get that slave!” a commotion, followed by some men running and shouting, as EunHyuk turned, he saw a man running to the main gate. The said slave was definitely a Caucasian, he was blonde and his muscled body was almost nude, a broken leash was still attached on his collar. Deep inside, EunHyuk wished the escaping slave would succeed ... But just a few meters before he made it to his freedom, a security guard used his stun gun and the next thing happened, the slave was laying paralysed on the cold floor.

“Jung-sshi!”

The man called Jung, the owner of the escaping slave, came forward, he kicked the helpless slave on the stomach and cursed.

“You think life with me was bad? You’ll just see what you think after I sell you ...!”

EunHyuk winced at the sight, he didn’t like it at all.

“Let’s go in”, Henry pulled EunHyuk into the building.

Henry led EunHyuk to a room leading to the stage. Three slaves were dancing on the stage, EunHyuk winced as he recognised one of the slaves as a trainee in his management. They were all scantily cladded and despite their sensual moves, EunHyuk could feel their fear and sadness.

“Masters and Mistress, thank you for your attention, if you take any interest in the slaves performing earlier, you may bid for them in the auction that will be held later at the main stage ...!” the MC announced, EunHyuk’s attention was broken as he realised a pair of eyes were looking at him hungrily. He did not dare to look up and meet the owner of those eyes as it was found insulting for a slave to show any defiance towards a free man.

EunHyuk waited impatiently as he was told to wait backstage for his turn. He sighed as a group of dancers left the stage. Not long afterwards, it was EunHyuk’s turn to the stage. He searched the audience and found his master on the audience. That was all he needed to know.

Unlike the other slaves, EunHyuk’s dance was not feminine or sultry, he was powerful and dynamic, like his days as a professional dancer. Slowly, he peeled the jacket off his frame, the crowd who had been watching him with wide, interested eyes, cheered. He continued to dance, using the pole once in a while, before kicking his pants.

Giving his trademark smirk, EunHyuk slipped off his underwear, baring everything.

The crowd went crazy.

The music stopped, EunHyuk was rushed to the backstage, where he put his clothes back on. He waited until a man came to escort him to his master. During the wait, he heard the conversation between the guards.

“I heard Jung-sshi almost lost his slave today”.

His friend grinned, “That man lost his slaves on monthly basis, haven’t you heard that last month his slave killed himself?”

“Huh? Leave them alone for a second and they’ll either escape or kill themselves, how ironic”, his friend shrugged, “Jung JiHoon got quite lot of slaves right?”

“Yea, he got like ten of them”, another guy joined in, “All the best quality, he got a connection from a modelling agency in America to supply his slaves”.

“After the suicide then he got himself two American slaves, the one that escaped today was one of them, I bet he’s gonna sell that slave today”.

EunHyuk did not like the conversation at all. He was so glad when the guard led him to Henry, he felt safer with his master in this place.

But then a thought came to his mind. Would Henry sell him one day, when he’s bored of EunHyuk?

Henry was waiting for him by the stalls, he patted EunHyuk’s head with a grin on his face.

“You were great Hyukkie”, he beamed proudly.

Henry met his friends and chatted a bit, before deciding to leave the event. They were on their way out when the man EunHyuk recognised as the owner of the escaping slave greeted Henry.

“Jung-sshi”, Henry nodded at the older man.

“How are you Henry-sshi?” he replied, “You have such a beautiful slave there”.

“Thank you Jung-sshi”, Henry said, “Yours are not bad either.”

“They're all crap! I spent a fortune acquiring them but all they can do is weep and disobey me”, he scoffed, “But yours seem to be ... docile...”

“He’s been with me for almost five years, Jung-sshi”, Henry smiled, “He’s used to be with me”.

“Do you have time, Henry-sshi?” the man asked, “I have an interesting ... proposition for you.”

“We’ll talk about that later, Jung-sshi, I need to go to Hyde’s Club and I’m afraid I am late”.

“What a coincidence! I am also invited to the club! Shall we talk there?”

“Of course, see you later Jung-sshi”, Henry agreed.

EunHyuk did not like the older man at all. He had such vicious aura and he hated how the man was looking at him. He wondered what he wanted from Henry, he got a feeling that he would not like it one bit.

The car was waiting for them outside, the driver opened the door for them and as soon as they were in, Henry pulled EunHyuk to his lap.

“You were so sexy”, Henry nibbled EunHyuk’s neck, “Everybody was stunned with your beauty, I bet they all envied me for having you!”

EunHyuk moaned as Henry kissed him, despite his age, Henry was surprisingly talented when it came to sex. He seemed to know how to satisfy his partner and although EunHyuk hated it so much in the beginning, he always made EunHyuk came every time they had sex. After a while, EunHyuk’s excitement betrayed him and it didn’t take long for him to enjoy his new life.

EunHyuk sucked Henry’s tongue into his hot mouth, letting Henry took control and enjoyed the kiss. In the same time, Henry’s hands removed EunHyuk’s clothes and roamed all over EunHyuk’s white skin, feeling every muscle and tracing every curve on EunHyuk’s body.

“Uuugh ...” EunHyuk groaned as Henry kissed his sensitive neck, the young master licked the curve of EunHyuk’s neck, just above the collar, EunHyuk moaned as Henry bit and sucked the sensitive patch of skin, making EunHyuk’s toes curled in anticipation.

How did he become so sensitive? EunHyuk wondered.

However, his thoughts did not wander far as Henry licked a path down his neck to his chest and soon Henry was playing withs EunHyuk’s rosy nipples. He took turn in licking and kissing the pert nubs, before sucking softly, toying them with his tongue and teeth, making EunHyuk arched his back in pleasure. When EunHyuk’s nipples were both red and hard, Henry pushed EunHyuk so he was kneeling, his legs between Henry’s lap, using his hands, Henry pushed EunHyuk’s pants down, exposing EunHyuk to his eyes.

“You are so cute”, Henry commented, as EunHyuk blushed a little, he licked EunHyuk’s navel, his fingers played with EunHyuk’s forming arousal, “I only played a little with you and you are already so naughty down here”.

“... oooooh ...” EunHyuk moaned, Henry’s hand felt so good on his organ.

“Come EunHyuk, suck me”, Henry ordered.

EunHyuk kneeled in front of his master, using his mouth, he unzipped his master’s pants. EunHyuk had become good at this, he was properly trained at the slave school. As he uncased Henry’s hardening shaft, EunHyuk found himself got more excited.

Caressing the organ, EunHyuk licked the tip a couple of times before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He relaxed his muscles and deep throathed the organ. Henry’s arousal twitched and EunHyuk’s hand reached down to take his own member. He didn’t know when did he started to feel pleasure when giving his master such service but all he knew now was that he always found his member hardening when he was giving a good blow job.

“That’s enough Hyukkie”, Henry pulled his slave up, EunHyuk released his master’s arousal with an obnoxious pop, glassy eyed, he was pulled to his master’s lap, “Suck”, Henry ordered.

EunHyuk obediently obliged, he took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking and making them wet with his saliva. In the mean time, Henry’s free hand played with EunHyuk’s pert butt, parting the twin globes and circling the heated entrance.

When Henry took the fingers out of EunHyuk’s mouth, they were glistening in saliva, he pushed a slick finger up to EunHyuk’s tight hole, causing EunHyuk to moan softly. He was so ready and wanted nothing but his master at the moment.

EunHyuk pushed down to meet Henry’s finger, his hungry hole swallowed the first finger hungrily. When Henry added another finger, EunHyuk was rocking impatiently into the fingers.

“You are such a slut Hyukkie”, Henry commented, “You like being fucked so much...”

“Uuuh ...” EunHyuk moaned harder as Henry found the spot where he wanted to be touched the most, “H-henry-sshi ... aah ... t-there ...” EunHyuk begged, Henry used his thumb to touch the area between EunHyuk’s arousal and his opening, he used more pressure on the spot and EunHyuk moaned even more.

Henry stole a kiss from EunHyuk’s lips, “Tell me how much you want this, Hyukkie ...”

“Oooh ... ngh ...” groaning in pleasure, EunHyuk tried his best to answer the question, “W-want you so much ... ah ... Henry-sshi ... wa-want your ah ... hard cock ... up to my aah ... ass- ... f-fuck me... f-fill me ... w-with your come ...”

Henry kissed EunHyuk once again, stopping his whorish lips to spill more obscenities. In the same time, his fingers kept loosening EunHyuk’s hot tunnel.

“P-please master ... f-fuck me really hard ...” EunHyuk begged, he was actually blushing cutely when he said it.

Henry smiled, he took his fingers out of EunHyuk and made EunHyuk to straddle his erection, his hard organ was nudging against EunHyuk’s prepared hole.

Henry was so proud of his slave, EunHyuk was straight as a ruler when first taken. But just after months of practice, he was a willing slave. Already addicted to sex, every part of his body was responsive, a little stimulation was enough to awaken EunHyuk’s lust. Although he was a protesting virgin when Henry first claimed him, now he was a perfect sex doll. He wanted nothing but to please his master.

A wanton moan escaped from EunHyuk’s mouth as Henry’s arousal entered his tight hole.

“Tell me how you feel”, Henry demanded, tracing his finger on EunHyuk’s soft lips.

One thing Henry loved about EunHyuk was his talent as a rapper, he could turn even the simplest words into series of verbal porn, Henry loved the fact that EunHyuk’s speaking tone was rich in such sensual ways and the fact that he could choose his wording right that it seemed like he was experiencing the best sex in the world everytime he was at it.

“... aahng ... th-the head is in ... f-feels so good, Henry-sshi ... it’s ... ugh ... spreading me ... so wide ... so good ... filling my ass ... hmmmmmmmmmmh ...” EunHyuk stopped as he bit his lower lip, Henry’s shaft was completely inside him, Henry could feel EunHyuk’s muscles around him, tightening perfectly like a silken glove.

“S-so hot ... Henry-sshi ... ah ... pl-please ... fuck me ...” EunHyuk knew he should not stop unless Henry told him to, Henry pinched EunHyuk’s pinkish nipples, causing EunHyuk to yelp in surprise, rolling the hard nubs on his fingers, Henry encouraging his slave to move.

“Hyukkie ...” Henry groaned deeply as he felt EunHyuk bounced, EunHyuk’s spinchter muscles massaged his shaft, EunHyuk seemed to be lost in his own pleasure as he continued to blabbering and moaning, until Henry kissed him deep, swallowing the sensual sounds he was making.

Henry could feel EunHyuk’s arousal, trapped between their bodies. Somehow the friction given by Henry’s shirt and EunHyuk’s bare skin made the organ harder and soon pre come was starting to come out, EunHyuk’s balls tightened and his insides started to spam, ready to come.

Suddenly, Henry pulled EunHyuk off his member, causing EunHyuk to mewl in protest, he was so close and he was so ready to come!

“Not now”, Henry told EunHyuk, “Don’t come yet”, he laid EunHyuk on the seat, “Can you hold out Hyukkie?”

“Y-yes”, EunHyuk panted hard, “I will try Henry-sshi ...”

Another scream was ripped from EunHyuk’s mouth as Henry plugged into him in the new position. Now Henry’s erection was ramming straight into his sensitive spot, hitting him so hard as his master was pistoning hard into EunHyuk’s burning channel.

“C-ca-can’t ... ah ... hold on ... h-henry-sshi ... ah ... haaaaa... ngg ...!!”

Henry placed his finger on EunHyuk’s weeping arousal, gripping the heated flesh, blocking EunHyuk’s pleasure to take over. EunHyuk screamed again as pain registered into his mind.

“P-please ... Henry-sshi ... need to come ... ahh ...” EunHyuk was close to tears as he was so close to orgasm.

“Not ... ah ... now!” Henry growled.

EunHyuk allowed himself to be controlled by his master although the need to come was starting to overwhelming.

Henry pushed deeper into EunHyuk until he could not go any further and at that moment, EunHyuk could feel that the hard flesh was twitching, that was the only warning he got before Henry’s hard organ came undone inside him. The heated member erupted hard inside him, flooding his insides with hot come in powerful spurts.

The feeling was so strong, EunHyuk could have come as well if Henry was not blocking his orgasm.

As Henry pulled out of EunHyuk’s abused hole, he laid EunHyuk to the seat. White come escaped from EunHyuk’s bruised opening in thick globs.

With no further warning, Henry plunged two fingers into EunHyuk’s anal cavity. Searching for a while and soon they found EunHyuk’s sensitive spot, he toyed with the bundle of nerves as his mouth devoured EunHyuk’s full arousal.

This time, EunHyuk could not contain himself again. The fact that this was the first time Henry gave him a blow job plus the fingers playing with his prostate made EunHyuk could not last longer. Within less than a minute, he reached his orgasm, his body bent in such beautiful arch as he screamed, his hot seed squirting into his master’s mouth.

Henry milked the heated organ to the last drop and finally, EunHyuk’s spent body laid lifeless.

Still panting hard, EunHyuk let himself positioned so he was laying on the car seat with his head on his master’s lap. Henry used the tissue to clean EunHyuk’s body and his suit, he zipped himself and put EunHyuk’s jacket to cover EunHyuk’s nude body. Some of his seed still escaped from EunHyuk’s anus but Henry ignored it.

He poured a glass of wine from the side container and sipped the white wine quietly, the car was still moving. Running his fingers through EunHyuk’s dark hair, a smile ghosted his face, he knew that EunHyuk was tired after their little sex session, but he couldn’t wait until they got home and continue the night.

The car stopped and Henry glanced at the window, they were on the entrance of the club but he didn’t want to get off yet, EunHyuk was still asleep, he would rather give EunHyuk some more minutes to rest before taking him to the club with him for RyeoWook’s birthday party. Henry hated seeing people drooling at his slave, but RyeoWook was a friend and he asked Henry if he'd let EunHyuk to come to his party.

“Excuse me Henry-sshi, a man wants to meet you”, the driver told him through the intercom.

Henry frowned, he didn’t remember making any appointment.

“Who is it?” he asked his driver.

“It’s Jung JiHoon-sshi, Henry-sshi”.

EunHyuk was awake when the car stopped and the car’s door was opened, he heard a man coming into the car and took a seat at the opposite side of the car, but he didn’t open his eyes and decided to pretend that he was asleep.

“Jung-sshi ... I didn’t think we would meet again so soon”, Henry said first, “Please pardon me for not greeting you properly as you can see I don’t want to wake EunHyuk”.

“I can see that you care about your slave very much Henry-sshi”, the man EunHyuk recognized as Jung Ji Hoon replied with a chuckle, “He indeed has a very rare talent.”

“Yes he is”.

“However, I believe that I have a proposal that you will be interested in”, the man was smirking and EunHyuk could even feel it even without his eyes opened.

“Since you have come all the way to see me, let’s hear what you have in mind”.

“I want to buy EunHyuk”.

Henry’s hand on EunHyuk’s body tightened.

But despite that, Henry was a talented businessman, he didn’t show his emotion.

“EunHyuk is very dear to me, Jung-Sshi, I have no intention of selling him”, Henry’s answer did not seem to please the older man.

He gave Henry a piece of paper, “You are a young man, Henry-sshi, you need more than just one old slave to satisfy your needs, EunHyuk is almost 27 by now, soon he can not please you anymore, it will be best for you to sell him to me”, he continued, “You can write down the price you bought him and I will pay you double the amount of money you wrote.”

EunHyuk’s heart was beating faster at the offer. That would be a huge amount of money Jung JiHoon was trying to offer!

However, Henry did not move, “My brother bought EunHyuk for me on my 18th birthday, he is very dear to me and as much as I appreciate your offer, I will not sell EunHyuk at any cost.”

“Have you considered about it Henry-sshi?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Please send my regards to your brother, Henry-sshi and I hope you will consider about my offer.”

After a few more words of pleasantry, Jung JiHoon left the car. EunHyuk sighed in relief.

As the car’s door was closed, Henry told his driver to drive away.

“Where do you want to go, Henry-sshi?” the driver asked.

“Home, I don’t feel like going to the party”.

He placed his fingers on EunHyuk’s head on his lap, tickling EunHyuk’s neck.

“I know you’re awake”, he told EunHyuk, “Don’t worry, I won’t sell you, not to him, not ever.”

EunHyuk opened his eyes, “Really?”

“I want to keep you for myself ... forever”.

EunHyuk smiled his gummy smile, “Thank you Henry-sshi, thank you!”

Henry chuckled, “You better keep that gratitude for later, I want to see how eager you get in the jaccuzzi.”

"How about the party?" 

"I guess RyeoWook will still have another birthday party next year".


End file.
